


How I Met Your Mother

by sherlockingbatch



Series: What I call magic is [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Angst, BAMF Natasha Romanov, F/M, Family, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Good Severus Snape, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, James Potter Being an Asshole, Kidnapping, M/M, Making Love, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Muggle Life, Orphans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Potions, Prophecy, Science Bros, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, University, Unplanned Pregnancy, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockingbatch/pseuds/sherlockingbatch
Summary: Tony realizes he had a crush on Natasha, since years - since 2006 - so he asked her out, in a not-very-casually way but she just laughed and joined. Both two enjoyed a lovely dinner together. But their lovely night created a little problem, which is what the redhead told Tony, at their first date, quoted “Marriages are totally stupid. Having kids is pointless. Families are a bunch of people tolerating each other because they believe blood relation is something sacred.”Tony was thinking in the same way before his life turned upside down in 2002. Can he change her view or this new beginning relationship is a dead end – now that he thinks he is ready to be father someday in future – he just wants something stable in his life.





	1. Bad Memories

**(Please note that, according to this story :**

1969 – Bruce Banner was born. Loki accidentally visited England.

1970 – Tony Stark was born in May 29th.

1982 – Natasha (surname unknown) was born / will revealed later.

1991 –Neville, Draco, Ron and Hermione began their first year at Hogwarts. Howard and Maria died in car accident / both murdered by Winter Soldier.

2001 – Natasha entered in SHIELD, thanks to a recruiter named Clint Barton. Bruce Banner turned to Hulk. The Guardian named Tony Stark “the merchant of death”. Voldemort was defeated finally. / how happened will revealed later.

2002 – Tony became Ironman in May 2002. In June, Clint Barton got married. Tony began dating with Pepper Potts in August. Thor was sent to Earth by his father in October.

2003 – Steve Rogers found in ice, February 2003. Bruce Banner found in Argentina, June 2003, later ‘gently’ persuaded to join SHIELD, which he accepted. Loki visited England again. / will be explained later.

2004 – Battle of NY, March 2004, also the first time Avengers teamed up, with Thor. But Chitauris don’t make an appearence, just Loki being crazy and Tesseract easily brought back to Asgard. Ron and Hermione married in a small ceremony, August 2004. Tony and Pepper gets engaged.

2006 – Barton family welcomes a baby boy in February. Tony realizes that he has to give up arc reactor to live a long, happy and normal life. Also he wants to ask Pepper to marry her. His surgery goes well, in June 2006. But the couple breaks up in November same year.

2007 – The Winter Soldier makes an appearence in February and soon Steve knows he is Bucky, his former friend and lover. Began searching for his long lost lover, finds him again in Greece, June 2007. He brought Bucky back to SHIELD, for simple therapies and hoping to remove Winter completely.

Same year in December, he receives a letter, signed as Mr. Draco Malfoy, offering to serve as a therapist for Sergeant James Bucky Barnes. Knowing that Bucky has not officially brought-back-from-dead, Steve tears the letter. His search for “Mr. Draco Malfoy” results for nothing and Tony reasons as someone pranked Steve with that stupid nickname.

2008 – Clint’s daughter is born. Happy couple asks Natasha to be baby’s godmother and she accepts.

2009 – Thanks to therapies Bucky remembered almost everything in his life, included memories with Steve. Unsure how Steve will react after so many years, Bucky doesn’t confess his feelings. But Winter’s past crimes won’t easily go down in history, Tony learns what exactly happened to his parents. After a great fight happened in Stark Tower, with Tony, Hulk, Bucky, Steve and Rhodey, building gets lots of damage and everyone moves out to the renewed building, April 2009.

Tony and Bucky make peace after that, accepting too many emotions involved. Tony makes a new arm for Bucky.

Steve, Natasha, Sam and Bucky still go on missions to take down Hydra, in September 2009, but Hydra is not powerful as they used to be, so missions are easy. In an abandoned warehouse the team finds two children, twins, age 9, captured by Hydra and appearently left to starve. Their parents were already dead and they both have super powers. Soon, Pietro and Wanda arrived to new Avengers building.

2010 – Hydra is gone for good, Steve and Bucky began dating again, also Bucky brought back to life legally and joined SHIELD, everything is perfect. Still, some parts of his life as Winter, are missing but Bucky doesn’t care. Also, the team has officially adopted ‘wonder twins’ , now they are 10, both of them enrolling to a school in NY. )

Tony realizes he had a crush on Natasha, since years - since 2006 - so he asked her out, in a not-very-casually way but she just laughed and joined. Both two enjoyed a lovely dinner together. But their lovely night created a little problem, which is what the redhead told Tony, at their first date, quoted “Marriages are totally stupid. Having kids is pointless. Families are a bunch of people tolerating each other because they believe blood relation is something sacred.”

Tony was thinking in the same way before his life turned upside down in 2002. Can he change her view or this new beginning relationship is a dead end – now that he thinks he is ready to be father someday in future – he just wants something stable in his life.

 

 

** HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER **

**(Today, December 2010)**

A chilly December 2010 counting days to 2011 Steve and Bucky were tired of how their friends reminded how old they were. Seriously that joke was so old. Together, sitting infront of the fire place, enjoying warmth, inside Clint’s house, they were trying to calm their senses enjoy the holiday and so. Without unwanted sneakiness from Clint.

 

“So you are gay, is it something decided in 2000s or were you lovers back in 1940s?”

 

Steve was kinda ashamed to answer all but Bucky always made funny comments. It was like he had no shame at all.

 

“How many times I told you – you know what I will tell this - We love each other and – uhm – all other packages are involved too.”

 

“Packages?”

 

“Full package.”

 

“Like?”

 

“You know, think as you’re buying a video game. It involves sex, blowjo-“

 

“OH MY GOD NO BUCKY I DON’T WANNA HEAR ANY-“ Clint closes a hand on his face, fake-dramatically and everyone laughs.

 

“But you asked and I answered.”

 

“just stop it”

 

Clint still hiding his face, so was Steve, he was really embrassed, but Clint had no shame he was just being drama queen. Bucky on the other hand, grinning like cheek to cheek, Laura disappeared into kitchen where Natasha, Sam, Wanda and Pietro were eating pudding in the kitchen.

 

Yes life was cool, until it wasn’t. Bucky knew that very well but never told a word to Steve. He still had fears. Mostly he feared something could happen to Steve. Hydra had fallen years ago but who could blame him for keeping a knife under his pillow? His therapist told him that these behaviors were fine for someone like him.

 

Dinner was perfect.  It was so nice that all heroes, twins, Laura and kids could have a good talk. Natasha going mission after mission, with Clint accompanying her. Their angry mad scientist, God of thunder, and Tony were back in Avengers building. Tony was absent tonight, he congratulated their Christmas on FaceTime earlier that day, he was busy inventing and tinkering.

 

As usual, kids refused to go to bed early because their favorite heroes was in their house, but eventually both admitted they were tired. Few minutes later Wanda and Pietro decided that sleep was a good idea so 4 of them went to bed upstairs, Clint joining them, probably would read stories. Steve and Sam went into kitchen to help Laura for dishes, Bucky and Natasha sitting together. Later Steve, Sam and Laura joined these two and Steve was telling a combat story about World War II and telling how Peggy was a kickass. Now that Bucky could participate too, Steve was happy for him, Bucky no longer felt foreiner, he actually remembered good bits of his old life. Remembering Winter’s life was hard, that’s where he had problems.

 

And just at the moment he was thinking how lucky he is now, despite his non-rational fears, he was living in the moment now. He could worry another day right now just enjoying the moment and the feel of surrounded by good people. Yes, he is lucky. His past is clearish, Steve making him laugh. A lucky, lucky man.

 

But something came just one second later. His breath went away because – because Natasha’s red hair somehow flying in his vision like someone just opened the window and cold wind made her hair move. He was sure he got lost in memories because he knew no one opened the window he was aware of that. He was actually aware of his surroundings but he was drowning. Moments like these – this is how Bucky would explain these to a new person – if he chooses to fight it, trying to not to remember, later resulted in painful headache, so he had no choice but drowning in his memories. He would just stay sit down – because few times happened before, he was fainted – could practically do nothing and re-live what happened in his past, or Winter’s past. Like seeing a movie from his eyes. It was complicated to tell, sometimes he would see the people he killed, Bucky would have feel like he was killing them for second time and feelings hitting hard.

 

As he was getting lost, Steve learned from old experiences and had practiced enough, slowly touched Bucky’s arm and leading him down onto couch, Bucky was shaking and wasn’t responsive to Steve, he was lost in what he was remembering.

 

“I knew you told me how it happens, but now seeing this... What do you think he is remembering?” Natasha asked, keeping her voice low.

 

“It shouldn’t be a bad memory otherwise he could try fight me when I lay him down”

 

“Is he always like this?” Natasha asked and just at that time Bucky stopped shaking, opened his eyes and nodded his head, but he wasn’t responding to Natasha.

 

“Bucky you hear me? You are safe, I am here, Natasha too. Sam, Clint, everyone. You are safe, love. Dont worry” Later a moment, like 5 seconds, or 10, he nodded his head as comprehending Steve’s words.

 

“Do you want to get up? Go to sleep maybe?”

 

“I am good.” His voice didn’t sound like Bucky’s own.

 

“What did you remembered?” Natasha asked curiously.

 

Bucky was still at the question. He moved his head to look direct into her green eyes.

 

“I thought it was you. But you weren’t. She wasn’t you...”

 

“Ooookay” Natasha answered, not knowing how to answer. She and Winter Soldier only came accross twice in her past.

 

“Natasha.” Bucky took a breath, like it was hard for him. Steve swore he never saw Bucky like this except when they were kids and one evening he-

 

“I think I met your mother.”

 

 

 

end of chapter 1.


	2. Broken Hearts

**(December 2007** **)**

 

 

He sent the letter but quickly regretted. Why the hell did he listen to this horned god of fuckery – Loki ?  This was all stupid and insane. First of all, Draco Malfoy had never ever listened to any less intelligent person than him. He wasn’t going to be convinced by this ‘horned freak’. Still, he hadn’t understand why a part of him felt sad. He was sure his letter wasn’t going to be taken seriously but horned freak told him “it’s going to open doors that you don’t even see.”

 

“What doors are you talking about? Did my father sent you?

 

“Hey hey calm down, blondie. No one sent me. I also never met anyone’s dad”

 

“What concerns you then, why are you here? Stay out of my life-!”

 

“You sure don’t want to hear what I’m saying? Take a close look to the ones near you, who lost their dearest.”

 

“This is not about the ‘Sergeant’ you told me about, right?”

 

“No not at all, son. I’m just trying to... reunite loved ones.”

 

Draco stopped a moment. “What was ‘Sergeant’s name?”

 

So that’s how he and Loki –horned guy – wrote a letter mimicing as a therapist. “You know, no one is going to believe that.”

 

“We just took the first step. Now, don’t do anything before I come again. If this won’t work... I will see them, myself.”

 

“Wait – you will see who?”

 

“I suppose he isn’t friendly, unlike you. But he is from here, a wizard. You also know him.”

 

“So this is it? Just that – and – go?”

 

Horned – no , Loki – nodded his head and made his way out of the house.

 

 

 

 

 

////     \\\\\\\

 

 

 

 

**(Present)**

Natasha banged the door, cursing loud and went for her backpack, grabbed her clothes and put them inside. Once grabbed her jacket, made a way to take boots, but Steve stopped her.

 

“Don’t go Nat.”

 

“Did not you hear what he said?”

 

“Nat...”

 

“I am an orphan Steve. Even us, assassins, have emotions. You know, I am not even blaming Bucky but I just cannot stay.”

 

“His mind is so confused, he doesn’t know what he’s saying... Give him time.”

 

“Do you really think your boyfriend is a moron?”

 

“Of course not! He probably remembered someone from past and he thinks you looked a like.”

 

“Did he told you that?”

 

“No, I am just assuming. You know same thing happened to me too, when I met Peggy’s daughter. These two were so alike and suddenly I was back in 40s.”

 

Natasha made a ‘hmmm’ voice.

 

“Please come back, we can even talk later. Or not ever. Where are you going to go at this hour anyway?”

 

“Hey, ex-assassin, remember? I can handle being alone in the night.”

 

“Please Nat, we are worried and waiting for you.”

 

“I will – see what happens.”

 

Steve nodded and turned his back to her, joiniing his team. Natasha on the other hand, picked her Stark phone out of her pocket and dialled her lover’s number.

 

“Hey, what’s up?”

 

“A rough evening. I feel like I need some air.”

 

“I’m picking you up in one hour.”

 

 

 

 

////     \\\\\\\

 

 

 

**(January 2008)**

 

 

“I’m sure he just teared up the letter, or burned it in fireplace, right? And god know, probably had people look around for me? Am I right?” Draco asked Loki, yawning.

 

“You may be right. Makes it harder to search, the fact you don’t have a Facebook”

 

Draco snorted “never will have that”

 

“I got no other option than visiting this wizard.”

 

“Why you don’t tell me what you are up to? I am not the only wizard in NY, actually there are plenty, so I assume this is personal. Before go any further, you have to share the info you got.”

 

“Like I said I would like to reunite loved ones.”

 

“Okay. Tell me his name, I go ask him what was her name, we find her, solve the problem.”

 

“You wish that was ‘this’ easy.”

 

“Well, you aren’t telling me anything at all, dear god of horns...”

 

Loki shot him a disapproving look before speaking.

 

“Okay. I know you already know him and what I’m going to tell you might confuse your little blondie head, so you better forget everything about him. Short verson, think this about I’m telling you a story about someone you never knew.”

 

“Wow I already forgotten like in this two seconds” Draco made a sarcastic tone.

 

“You know him from your school.”

 

 

 

 

////     \\\\\\\

 

 

 

 

**(Present)**

 

 

 

A mustard color sport car parked infront of the Clint’s farmhouse at 12:25am. A redhead woman exit the house and sat in the car, passenger seat. Bucky watched whole interaction. And the kiss. Yup.

 

“I should’ve kept my mouth shut.”

 

“No Bucky don’t think like that. She is not mad at you.”

 

“But she is right if she feels mad. It was so stupid of me, I don’t know why I said that.”

 

“I think you know why you said that.”

 

“It is a stupid thing okay. Not even worth a penny. I just – I don’t know what I was thinking.”

 

“Okay can we leave assumptions for tomorrow, please guys? And Bucky, I think you gotta share what you just remembered.” Laura made a point and Steve agreeingly nodded his head. Also Sam and Clint was in the room, not speaking but listening – which was odd – they generally always had somethings to share.

 

“Okay, so this is a memory: how it goes. But please don’t cut me, just listen:

 

I guess it was spring but there was still snow, probably Russia. I remember I had to collect a woman from a meeting square because she witnessed me killing 9 men. She was panicking and also holding a baby. Easy target for Winter, she only passed out, totally unharmed. Winter took them both and brought to head office, Hydra’s. My handler... got worried. Wanted Winter to kill the woman but it was against basic programming. So I did nothing.

 

We separated these two, for a time, I don’t know how long. But she truly didn’t know anything, just an ordinary person, a tourist. Begged to me, to Winter to have her baby. I... was going to bring the baby. But then we were attacked, by a man... Later 14 more men. While others attacked, he resques the woman. I really don’t know or been aware how they ‘attacked’ because there were flashes, everywhere, it was so crazy. Winter did not understand any. And uncomprehensible shoutings. Like literally, not understandable.

 

Building collapsed. Winter killed more men later. New incomers, 12 dead bodies, all by me. 2 of them escaped. And there was the first arriving man. I remember seeing that woman hugging him, clearly she knew the man, maybe a lover. My handler then... he arrived... She asked where her baby was. I – my handler ordered me to stay back, if he didn’t I could do something – so when he told their baby was dead – Oh god, he died. He really died. But I am NOT understanding how. Even I tell you you guys won’t believe me. But I saw with my eyes. Checked for his pulse later. He was really gone. Dead.

 

I never saw the woman or the man. Later I was brought back to Hydra. Pierce’s men wiped my memory again. I honestly remembered them 2 hours ago. Worst part is; the unrational parts make it harder to explain. I know I finished my therapies, but even if I start again, and tell the doctors what I’ve seen, they won’t believe me.

 

Ahh, thank you for listening, any questions?”

 

Team was absolutely shocked, even if they had questions, no one spoke. Not until Laura. “Why did you think the woman was Natasha’s mom?”

 

“Natasha looks exactly like her. Same hair same eyes. Not her nose.”

 

“But tha baby wasn’t dead. Why your handler lied?” Sam asked.

 

“I really don’t know why”

 

“Did Hydra really used to kidnap random women in case someone witnesses their activities?” Clint. And everyone nodded in agreement.

 

“Well this is Hydra, and yes, this wasn’t the first or last. They really kidnapped ‘random people’ in the past, but later, with technology, they were doing business even at the Central Park.”

 

Last question was from Steve. “What did you exactly saw, Bucky? I mean, we are a team and we trust each other with our lives. So please tell us, tell me, what happened and why it bothers you-“

 

“Steve, no...I-“

 

“No matter what this is, how ‘unrational’ you say, no one here will judge you.”

 

“I am so sorry Steve. I don’t even want to confess to myself.”

 

“Buck...”

 

“No Steve. Just... I am so tired.” he got up saying “goodnight all. See you later” He didn’t looked back as he moved to stairs.

 

 

 

 

////     \\\\\\\

 

 

 

 

end of chapter 2


	3. Reconnection

**(July 1979)**

 

 

She was so tired of arguments. The annoying little voice in her head was telling the truth even from the start and she didn’t even listened once. Stupid Lily. So stupid.

 

“I still don’t understand why are you leaving me” James said, nonchalantly.

 

Lily dropped her blouse on bed and looked at him in disbelief. Old times, when she looked at him, she would see shining sun and bright future, but now? Only dark clouds.

 

This man is not capable of any kind of love and sure thing he didn’t deserve any.

 

“Just because I said I’m not thinking of marriage. Perfect!!”

 

He sounded like a wounded animal but Lily was too tired to care.

 

“You know what, I am leaving you! You are not! This is over, you hear me Evans? I’m done... done babysitting you! I never loved you! That’s why I said!!”

 

Lily was finished packing, didn’t bother to answer James. He was still shouting.

 

“I only wanted to sleep with you and you didn’t even shared a kiss, you have so much pride – you think you are so good girl, but you are incapable of being in a relationship! You never loved me in any kind – you never opened your heart! Of course I don’t think about marriage! Go to hell Evans!”

 

Sure thing he said more but Lily was already exited his house so didn’t hear the rest. She wasn’t listening either. James still behaved like a child, he would never want responsability of being in a family. As for intimate love, she never felt ready. And all this time she thought James was being respectful. If any of his words ever hurt Lily, would be this. Opening heart for love never means taking off clothes.

 

 

 

 

 

Unlike other wizards, Lily loved public transport and usually preferred them. This was one of the times she could feel ‘normal’. 30 minutes later she arrived her destination.

 

“Lily? W-what brings you here?”

 

“Hi, I just didn’t want to see my sister. Are you available for a guest, maybe 2 days?”

 

Severus Snape was a serious person but not next to Lily, so he smiled broadly, his smile freezing as he saw heavy suitcase. And he could never keep a secret.

 

“Availability depends on my... dark business. But you are welcome here even it’s lasting 2 months!”

 

He took the suitcase and made his way to guest room. “This room is small, so maybe I sleep here, you take my bed.”

 

“Oh no, silly thing, I would be comfy here.”

 

“It’s a small room, just saying.”

 

Lily made her way towards bed and sat. “Not gonna ask why I’m here?”

 

“A holiday?”

 

“We broke up. James and I... He never loved me I guess. So, here I am. Not ready to face my sister’s disapproval so crashed in my childhood friend’s small house.”

 

In any other day Severus would be so happy that they broke up but now seeing Lily actually hurting for someone did not even deserve, made him sad too.

 

“Hey no need to worry about Petunia. I will talk to her even it is necessary. You just try relaxing and... we will find a way.”

 

“A way?” Lily asked interested.

 

“For your future”

 

She fake gasped. “Ohh are you kicking me out? What about 2 months stay?” She was so funny when she made dramatic face. Severus smiled and corrected his words.

 

“I never said I’m kicking you out. Just... about you and Petunia.”

 

“Relax I just joked.”

 

“Hungry? What do you want to eat?”

 

“Hmmm, what’s easy to cook? Wait, do you know how to?”

 

Severus snorted and rolled his eyes. “Lily, I live here alone. Of course I take care of myself.”

 

 

 

////     \\\\\\\

 

 

 

 

**(Present)**

Tony Stark normally hated Christmas because reminded to him sad memories, his parents dying. Even he didn’t have a problem with Bucky anymore, his heart ached. So, he planned on tinkering and inventing. Until he received a distressed call from Natalia, he forgot the time.

 

Picking her up was good, because now he wasn’t going to be alone. But Natalia looked like she needs to be alone. Whatever happened at the party, she was upset.

 

Returning to new built Avengers building Tony came up with a great idea.

 

“What type of clothes you have in your bag?”

 

“Uhm.. Winter?”

 

“Okay, how many days?”

 

“What are you planning?”

 

“You look like you need a holiday.”

 

“I will be fine for a week.”

 

“Okay. We are returning after New Years then?”

 

“Hmm yes, could be. Where are we going?”

 

“How about... London?”

 

Natasha smiled. “Yes it sounds good.”

 

So Tony changed his way for airport. Less than 3 hours, they were boarding to their private jet. Long hours of flight but Natasha now could sleep a little and process last evening.

 

 

 

Probably Bucky was confused. His mind was so old, maybe he got Alzheimer. Also, she was dropped in an orphanage, left behind. If she had a mother, where was she? Why someone never came for her?

 

 

 

////     \\\\\\\

 

 

 

 

 

**(September 1979)**

 

 

After all, she really did stayed almost 2 months in Severus’s house, but now finally she had her dormitory room. She would be attending to a University, studying English Literature, thanks to some people Petunia knows.

 

“I told you Lily, I damn told you multiple times, that this James is not someone trustworthy!!”

 

For the first time in 9 years of knowing her, Severus finally agreed on something with Petunia but for Lily’s sake he kept his mouth shot.

 

“I damn told you.”

 

“I know Petunia. Pass me the salt, please?”

 

They were eating dinner in Privet Drive. Vernon Dursley was not happy for Severus’s attending but he endured all because Petunia was pregnant and any stress would be harmful. Plus, he was really happy that her sister finally did something right. Teenagers were so stupid in these days.

 

“I am really happy that you choose to continue to your education at Uni. Real world is harsh, of course, there are sharks. Honestly, speaking from my heart, you are going to be the shark.”

 

“Thank you Vernon. I agree that this is changing a lot.”

 

 

 

 

“Lily wants to write a book. Books, actually” Severus pointed. “Severus, hey!”

 

Petunia was first: “Oh wow. Very good, sister!” “You really think so?” Lily sounded surprised.

 

“Of course Lily. Your imagination was always good. What genre would you like to write?”

 

Severus spoke before Lily, “Crime solving. She loves the detective Sherlock-“

 

“Severus!! Stop that” Her face turned red. “Why, don’t you like these books?” Severus curiously asked. “I do. Yes.” But Lily felt embrassed a little.

 

“Honestly I like Arthur Conan Doyle too” Vernon admitted. “Thanks Vernon. Your support really means everything.” Lily answered.

 

“Maybe one day you could write a lot better than ACD.”

 

Lily laughed “thanks for trusting me but I don’t think so”

 

Dinner ended very well then expected. Severus and Lily went to his home. She was leaving in the morning.

 

“You know Lily, I am going to miss a friend being here.”

 

“Ohh that’s sweet but don’t worry. Just a phone to the campus secretary and we can talk.”

 

“Other than... dinner was good, right?”

 

“Oh yes. I really thought Petunia would be annoying, but she seemed so relax.”

 

“Maybe it’s because she is in a happy relationship, who knows.”

 

“Yeah could be. Or pregnancy. Anyway, good night Sev.”

 

“Good night Lily.”

 

 

 

////     \\\\\\\

 

 

 

 

end of chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dursley family had never been so talkative :)


	4. Battles at different times

**(Present)**

 

Bucky was a man who believed in logic and did not act with emotions. He was Pisces but there was no place for emotion. He grew up without a father, he had a mother and had three sisters. Irrational decisions would force the family financially.

 

Steve was the emotional support in his life. He would do anything for the happiness of his lover. Before the war there were many memories. Now he remembered.

 

One day on his way to school with his oldest sister Rebecca, Steve fell down because he lost his balance, because it was snowy and Martin teased Steve, he was the dumbest kid in school, and Bucky kicked Martin in the leg. Steve smiled to Bucky and Rebecca became angry. But the important thing was Steve’s thoughts.

 

And there was Rebecca again. Rebecca didn't like Steve at all. They liked to spend time at home, but of course they weren't doing anything, only when the house is empty. If Rebecca mocked Steve, Bucky couldn't say anything, in fact Rebecca sometimes slapped Bucky too. But when she pushed Steve off the ladder, just because she was mean, and skinny Steve fell to the ground, Bucky became so mad at his sister,he shouted. Then his sister had beaten him.

 

Bucky didn't go anywhere with his sister again, either into the movies or downtown. It was an unreasonable decision because the siblings naturally would fight when growing up. But he was punishing her acting in this way and he loved it, again unreasonable. When Steve mattered, Bucky would lose rations and simply lived with emotions surrounded him.

 

 

 

////     \\\\\\\

 

 

 

The idea of going to war was a logical decision. Steve was supposed to be waiting for him. They cried a lot but then they accepted. Bucky could have died, that was a risk but Steve was an orphan he had no one. No one would have stayed behind if he went to war. Only his health was a problem. Bucky took the risk and Steve agreed. Or acted that way.

 

Bucky, later in Italy, was taken prisoner in that room, he was on a unknown medication, and he wasn't feeling well. Suddenly Steve came along. More tall and overweight, no- not that weight, but muscle. Yes, muscle.

 

If he wasn't drugged already, Bucky could've been shocked. But the building was about to fall, and Steve was carrying him along. Was that a joke? No of course. This was the man he was in love with. His body was the same, but also different, although didn’t matter anymore. When they were finally alone, their dreams about future and their love rebuilded.

 

But no one knew. Ever.

 

Peggy was a sweet girl but she flirting with Steve openly and Steve was returning. It was outraging for Bucky. But he didn't say anything because it would be unreasonable, even a gesture he would made, could be embarrassing for the two of them. Steve had a reputation too. “Captain America”

 

Countless time Bucky flirted with Steve using this. “Captain my love, could you give me a kiss?”

 

“Oh shut up.” But he kissed.

 

And he was smiling, he liked being called in that way ‘Captain’.

 

. In addition to this fake relationship going on with Peggy, only after a short time things were heard and his "best friend" was not considered single anymore. Uh, that one really hurt. Bucky decided to remain silent and focused on tasks. He tried to ignore Steve as much as he could. Steve probably knew this was wrong, he was using Peggy as a cover but, once done could not be undone.

 

Their next mission was important and strategic. Either now or never. There was snow and cold. When they were alone just before, Steve caught him and pulled him into an empty bathroom. Bucky sighed. Couldn’t resist to kiss him, and Steve, returned the kiss.

 

"We'll take care of this and it will be just the two of us"

 

"I'll talk to Peggy"

 

"No bullshit Steve! No way you can!"

 

"She'll understand this, she is - trustworthy. Also, you saw that - Howard likes her too.!"

 

 "Howard an asshole, he's gonna cheat on her and make her cry. Do not pull Howard into this. Also, a big no. You will not tell her anything."

 

Even then, he could not believe that he was protecting her honor. But Peggy was a very brave, confident woman who didn't deserve to be left that way. Bucky believed maybe one day he could have been good friends with her, the day Peggy would stop leering Steve's arm muscles and other body parts.

 

Chance or fate, it only took two seconds. Then Bucky fell. He took his love, his dreams and his hopes with him when he was falling.

 

He could have cried for ruining their future, by dying. Steve would cry and he wanted to kiss him apologetically for every tear he would shed. He was leaving Steve all alone, again.

 

Uh well... he didn’t die. But worse. A lot worse.

 

 

 

////     \\\\\\\

 

 

 

He was lost in past thoughts again, thinking how far him and Steve took, how their love was pure before everything, Steve snored very loud next to him, in same bed, air mattress. They were in Barton’s farmhouse, safe and warm. Took three seconds for Bucky to remember. Then he relaxed. Steve snored again. Bucky laid him by his side, pulling Steve’s body closer to his, then Steve’s hand automatically placed on his stomach. Bucky also rolled to his side, now Steve was spooning him. No snore but a change in breath gave Steve away.

 

“Did I wake you? You just snored loud.”

 

“And you pretend to sleep.”

 

“You too?”

 

“Bucky, it is okay, let go. She is just being the widow thing.”

 

They did not talk for thirty seconds, Bucky broke silence.

 

“She and Stark got away together.”

 

“Hmmm yes?”

 

“And Stark is not like his father.”

 

“Your point?”

 

“I think some redhead we both know might ask you, of course it will be you Steve, be a bridesmaid.”

 

Steve coughed loud at that, Bucky grinned.

 

“Bucky what the hell!!”

 

“What, it’s true.”

 

“Oh shut up and go back to sleep, Bucky” but he was grinning too.

 

“I’m just sayiiinn.”

 

“Hey if you not sleeping I will go between mum and dad!”

 

“Oh god, sorry Cooper.”

 

“Okay we will sleep now.”

 

“Yes you better sleep.”

 

“Sorry again kiddo."

 

 

 

 

////     \\\\\\\

 

 

 

**(1981 - October 31)**

 

 

Lily woke up in a good mood. Today, nothing could make her sad or melanchonic. She always loved Halloween season and the person she was going to be with, loved Halloween too. Nothing was going to make their moods go south.

 

Exited her domitory, finally given vacation by school, already packed a small backpack, pulling keys from her bag, for her Chevrolet, she looked around once and took a deep breath, later sat down inside car and drove away. She couldn’t wait to see her lover after a month of being away.

At the same time in Severus’s house, Lucius Malfoy paid a visit.

 

“Two things Malfoy. First, I would like to get out. Second, if I’m not out, at least a protection on Lily.”

 

“Hımm, she was your sweet Muggle girl, right?”

 

“You know she still is.”

 

“You know very well that there is no way out of this circle. You can’t get out alive. Especially when our Lord specially wants you for this mission.”

 

“I don’t even know the mission, or targets. How am I specially selected?”

 

“He will reveal to us when it is time. For now, just wait. And about protection... Why do you want that? It’s not that our Lord hates your Muggle girl, despite what she is.” He did not dared to say mud-blood, Severus was very scary and protective when it was about Lily. Still, Severus wasn’t stupid, he understood the mocking reference.

 

“This is why exactly I want a protection. A word, probably. Some guarantee.”

 

“Even if she think we let you go, right? You have been lying to her.”

 

“Yes, also that.” He admitted. It hurt so much, Severus could not stand. Only if she knew, she would go away. Severus being a Death Eater was always a hard topic and when they were on summer vacation in Paris, Severus lied to her. “And as long as I am in the circle she wouldn’t have me.”

 

“Are you really making a choice between loyalty to our Lord and this girl?”

 

Severus didn’t answer for a minute.

 

“I am not choosing anything. I want both. Why I can’t have both? Look at me Lucius, do you think I would survive without our leader? I wish I could convince Lily, to join us, but it’s like wishing that one day pigs could fly.”

 

“Fuck that, James Potter and his friends still alive.”

 

“Are they the new target??”

 

“They are always been. But they are hiding.”

 

Severus made a face. “See, this isn’t surviving either. They had to disappear. This is not living. I – and you – need our Lord. And them... sooner or later will face their punishment.”

 

Lucius nodded in agreement.

 

“Okay. Tonight I will see Lord anyways, I will tell about your wishes... But honestly, my opinion? Keep your Muggle girl out of this business, like you always do, especially after our Lord reveals the plan. If she doesn’t know... she is safe.”

 

As soon as he said those words, car engine noises heard, Severus looked at the window and saw a red Chevrolet. “Bloody hell, she came early.”

 

“Relax Snape, she knows we are friends, right?”

 

“Yeah, more like an acquaintance from my former cult.”

 

“Anyway I was leaving already.”

 

Door bell rang and Severus opened, in a second his arms were full of 45 kg weighted person, Lily jumped into his arms right the second seeing him.

 

“Hey I missed you!”

 

“Missed you too!”

 

Her feet moved to ground and looked into his face, studying him.

 

“You weren’t sleeping well. What’s going on?”

 

“Just missing you and being excited for your arrival. But I didn’t cook yet I didn’t know you would arrive early.”

 

Lily made her way inside and saw Lucius.

 

“Hello, Lily, I was just leaving too.”

 

“Oh okay.”

 

“Nice to see you. Severus, take care.”

 

“Okay, bye.”

 

Lucius left quickly and closed the door.

 

“What was that Severus? Death Eaters around your house? I thought you left them.”

 

“Of course I did, it’s just-“

 

“What?”

 

Severus nervously rubbed his neck and Lily knew.

 

“You didn’t really leave, right?”

 

“I’m trying to.”

 

To his surprise, Lily smiled.

 

“Don’t worry. We will get through this.”

 

“No Lily. It’s me. Seriously, don’t intervene.”

 

“You are like a prisoner of this group, my boyfriend is a prisoner! Do you know how much I hated this in the past? And I still hate.”

 

“Lily, it’s okay. I swear, I will find a way.”

 

After a pause Lily came closer and hugged him from waist. “I hope you do. I know you will.”

 

They stayed like this for a bit time. “So, Halloween?”

 

“Yes, Halloween. What were you planning to cook?”

 

 

 

////     \\\\\\\

 

 

 

Surprisingly they were too domestic. Severus knew how to cook, how to clean. Lily knew muggle world. It was easy for them to spend a good time. Every time Lily got a few days off, she was coming to visit his friend, later lover. Severus was keen on muggle world unlike other wizards. These two already travelled half of the Europe. Severus had been on planes multiple times during those travels. And learned to drive. Lily was mastering herself on potions in her free time, with Severus teaching her. No moment were boring and everyday both of them learned new things.

 

Honestly, Lily couldn’t wait to get married, she was dreaming a big, lovely family since being a kid. And knew that this time, the candidate was right.

 

Lost in her thoughts, she gets woke up by Severus. They fell asleep on the couch, hugging each other under warm blanket. Severus gently wakes her. Her wristwatch says it’s almost 4am.

 

“You should get up – I”

 

He couldn’t finish, she sat down on couch, saw Narcissa Malfoy, holding a sleeping baby boy in her arms, right in the middle of Severus’s living room. Before she could process everything, she sees Severus taking small child from her and setting next to Lily. Now looking closely she sees Narcissa had been crying.

 

“What happened Narcissa?” Lily asked, shocked.

 

“Lord Voldemort has fallen.” Severus pointed.

“What!?”

 

“He is fallen. Dead. Whatever. I don’t know the details but if Lucius dropped Narcissa here, this is bad.”

 

Oh god. Malfoys were the closest name to Lord Voldemort. Malfoy family name would always carry this guilt and burden. People would want to get justice and that’s why Narcissa and the baby wasn’t safe.

 

“Oh my god.” Lily repeated, aloud this time. She guided Narcissa sit down next to her and she did. Baby was still sleeping. Lily couldn’t help but caress his fat cheek, obvious that he was a healthy boy.

 

“What’s his name?”

 

“Draco. After my father.”

 

Narcissa later fell asleep with her baby, Severus didn’t leave the house but made coffee and both drinked hot liquid. “I am not going to like the taste of it, ever, but wakes me up.”

 

“This is its purpose, Sev.”

 

“Whatever. I hope Lucius comes safe.”

 

 

 

////     \\\\\\\

 

 

 

In the morning 7am door bell rang and Severus run to open, hoping Lucius. But found Remus Lupin.

 

“What are you doing here? At this hour?”

 

“Brought news. May I?”

 

“Is Lucius dead, what’s going on?”

 

Hearing her husband’s name in the shouting, Narcissa woke up and made her way to the door.

 

“Is Lucius dead??”

 

Lily joined them too, Narcissa already in tears.

 

“No I haven’t seen him. I don’t know what happened and I wasn’t involved. But Lily...”

 

Lily opened her mouth, shaking, her hand closing over her her mouth.

 

“Is one of you-?”

 

“Lord Voldemort attacked Longbottom’s in the night. Alice and Frank are dead, Lily. I’m sorry, they were our friends.”

 

Lily began tearing up. Severus put his arm around her shaking shoulders.

 

“What about Lord Voldemort?” Narcissa asked.

 

Remus grimaced before speaking, turned his attention to her.

 

“That’s the unusual part. He vanished, vaporized. Or dead. He no longer exists in any form. All thanks to... the – their child, we are guessing. It’s unusual for a 1 year old to use magic, but somehow he did. He defeated him.”

 

“Remus, what are you saying?” Lily sounded shocked.

 

“You heard me right, Lily. It’s complicayed yes, but a baby truly defeated him. He is alive, by the way.”

 

Three adults remain stunned, only a cry made them jump; Draco was awake. Narcissa went to the living room, Remus said goodbye and left.

 

“What happens now, Severus? Are you free now?” she whispered, not wanting Narcissa to hear.

 

Severus took off his sweater, only wearing a t-shirt, both looked to his left arm. Death Eater tattoo was missing, only his skin.

 

“Wow.” They both said at the same time.

 

 

 

 

////     \\\\\\\

 

 

 

end of chapter 4


	5. The Leaky Cauldron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will get more clear after 6th chapter. 
> 
> And if everything goes according to my plan, by chapter 9-10, flashbacks will be over and we will more focus on present day, by saying present, it is actually 2011.

**CHAPTER 5**

 

 

**(March 1982)**

 

 

As the spring approaches Lily had never felt so weary of winter. Plus with a stomach flu going on for a week she constantly felt tired and sleepy. Mixing a herbal content into her tea, which was given by Severus only two days ago, she sat her desk to finish her thesis. Graduation was only a matter of time, soon she was going to be a graduate. Later she could plan a wedding.

 

Just after hearing the good news, Voldemort defeated by ‘The Boy Who Lived’, Severus told Lily that something was urgent and he needed to talk, but could also wait until weekend. As Lily didn’t know the details, she got worried and that same night she drove all way to Severus’s house and demanded to talkto him right now. Not knowing was slowly killing her and she could never focus on her classes. Realizing his mistake, because Severus never meant to stress her out, apologied to her. Lily was really expecting something about his ‘dark business’, she got pretty shocked when Severus lowered himself on his knee and immediately proposed to her.

 

“But the ring-is in the pocket-of my raincoat, so just let me take-!” he could mutter between kisses.

 

Ring didn’t truly matter, it was already beautiful to wear, Sev knew her better than anyone. But what mattered was the meaning behind. Lily was really happy, now they were engaged. Sev wanted a spring wedding but dates conflicted with her graduaton.

 

“Maybe we can have a small engagement party before wedding and set things up for summer, right?” Lily optioned, which was more than fine.

 

Now, in the cold morning of March, Lily couldn’t focus on her classes due to her sickness. She already went to the bathroom to vomit, because she felt nauseous but nothing came up. So, back to her room, nausea didn’t go away, decided to take a nap. Herbal tea mix did no good to her, even the smell was enough to put her off. She took a mental note to call Sev as soon as possible and complain about the mix.

 

Her roomate Stephanie just came in that second.

 

“Oh Lily, are you still feeling bad?”

 

“I will be fine in a few days.”

 

“Ughh what’s that smell in ya’ tea, eww.”

 

Lily managed to smile “Sev gave me them. Some mixed herbal content I guess. Indeed smell bad but help a lot. But yeah, keep them away from me for now they smell terrible.”

 

“I just wouldn’t drink it. Anyway, if you need anything, don’t hesitate. Seriously.”

 

“You are an angel Steph, thank you.”

 

“No problem girl. I mean, my bag is like a drug store. That green one over the door. Painkillers for headache, stomachache, period cramps and lots of pads. There’s a Vitamin C supply too. Condoms too, if you need. I’ve got a pregnancy test even!!”

 

With Stephanie’s last word, Lily laughs.

 

“Huh really. I know you were adventurous for crazy stuff.”

 

“Hah, talking like you don’t know me. Well, better be prepared.”

 

After that Stephanie grabbed a book and started reading. Lily’s mind was still at the phone call for Sev and a little on pregnancy test. Realizing what day it is today she felt distressed. It was more than 6 weeks. Honestly, before she got smart and gained confidency, she never thought she would do such things before getting married, but Sev was a gentleman and Lily just... wanted to try and experience. They were already going to get married, so no problems.

 

Only surprise for Lily, to find out Sev was inexperienced as her. Because she remembered seeing Severus with many girlfriends during their last two years at Hogwarts, of course it was surprising that he never had sex! Ever!

 

“I actually think that... Steph?”

 

Brown eyes met green ones and widened in curiosity. They were roomates for almost 3 years. There was no secret between them, just except Severus’s old-dark-business-drama. Thankfully Stephanie did not cause a major drama and there was a pregnancy test needed to be done. A quick visit to bathroom, followed by Stephanie telling instructions, Lily peed on a stick and they had to wait. Result: positive.

 

“Am I going to be an aunt, based on our friendship I know ya’ have a sister but ya’ don’t get along. So, I am the aunt.”

 

“Of course Steph. Uh in addition to this, me and my sister are actually getting along.

 

She is just bitchy. And no stop talker about her son.”

 

“And you think you will be different than her?”

 

“Dunno, yes. I will never brag about my child in future. Happy?”

 

There was a silence for a moment before Stephanie talked:

 

“I CANNOT BELIEVE you didn’t told me about YOUR SEX LIFE”

 

“Uhmm there was nothing to talk you know? Things really progressed easily. Two loving person in a bedroom, strip naked and start kissing and -”

 

“Oh no I know how exactly the story is. What I’m wondering is... Satisfying?”

 

“Yes it was. It still is. I only slept with one man and planning to keep it at number one.”

 

“Shut up girl! Oh my god! You are having a baby!!! What about graduation?”

 

“I don’t know Steph. I think that’s not the actual part I’m worried. It is just exams that require study. But I am too young for a baby. What I’m going to do Steph? What if Sev thinks it is early for us?”

 

“Then I will personally catch the next train, go to his house, and kick his head against floor. Girl, my middle name is ‘trouble’. But seriously, that man is a family guy.”

 

 “Thankfully we got engaged before, so it is no one’s business.”

 

“It was never someone’s business, you just think too much. Only your sister is crazy. She thinks like... having a kid out of wedlock, my god I can imagine Petunia’s judgemental looks. I only met her twice but yes I truly can.”

 

A heartbeat later, Stephanie spoke again.

 

“Did he asked your father as a permission to marry? Do you think he will say no? ”

 

Lily was too anxious to answer, to think. She just snapped but two seconds later calmed down.  “Stephanie, I don’t know how you imagine things I cannot even think straight?”

 

“Will your dad-?”

 

“No, I think. They love Sev. No problems.”

 

 “You should tell about the baby.”

 

This question was simple but made Lily realize a bigger, urgent problem.

 

“SHIT! We have to move out from that small house.”

 

 

 

////     \\\\\\\

 

 

 

**(Present)**

 

Hours later they landed in London, England. It was evening time in London and back is US, Avengers could be preparing a late breakfast. Neither Natasha or Tony were hungry, straight went to hotel and took shower (together) then decided to sleep.

 

But something in Natasha was bothering her and she couldn’t sleep.

 

“Come on you did not also blinked eye during flight. At least sleep now.”

 

She grinned. They were in bed, Tony ready to fall asleep, literally using last drops of energy. By his side, Natasha is reading ‘Hunger Games: Mockingjay’

 

“I like this series in a twisted way. It is so me.”

 

Tony rolled to her and hugged, raising his head to look which page she is reading, carefully resting his head against her breast, but oh no. With no glasses he was unable to see clear.

 

“I feel like grandpa”

 

Natasha put the book on bedside table, lay down next to lover. It felt really safe being next to Tony. All her other relationships were based on mutual benefits, gains, but now it was different. She could hug Tony without a warning, just because she wanted, freely, without thinking, and Tony would relax against her too, nothing expected in return. A love based on trust. Respect. And more love.

 

“You are only 40. Most men at your age having their firstborns, not grandchildren.”

 

“Maybe I forgot to protect one day... I mean, I seriously imagine, I wish that, someone would bang on Avengers Facility door and say ‘I am your kid.”

 

“You would be shocked.”

 

“Definitely.”

 

“Even a heartattack.”

 

“Uhhh, is it the same person just said ‘you are only 40’?”

 

 

 

 

After a quick nap both of them were ready to go explore the nightlife even if it was freezing cold. “I never thought I would enjoy this city again but I think it depends on which person you are taking with you.”

 

“So it is me?” Tony asked.

 

“Of course. You know.. There’s something about this city, I just feel complete darkness and chaos. Maybe it is because I’ve been here for missions before. I’ve done really bad things.”

 

“Do you still feel this way? I mean there’s a pub over here and looks fancy, after 3 beers you might forget all –“

 

“It is not... No I don’t feel like that, not anymore. Okay let’s go over there.”

 

 

 

 

Together they travelled 4 more pubs, one drink each. Tony tried drinking juice but changed to beers. Natasha was having cocktails.

 

“If we stay more we cannot eplore in the morning, you know?”

 

“What about sleeping ‘till noon? You are a lazy person Tony, what’s on your mind?”

 

“I just said because you like some museums and together after breakfast we can go.”

 

“No I’m not in the mood.”

 

 

 

 

After 5th pub they returned to hotel, almost 4am.

 

“You still did not told me what happened in Clint’s house?”

 

“What could happen?”

 

“You called me like late night and arrived? What happened? Is it Bucky again, what did he do again?”

 

“Uh no not like that.” Natasha remembering the accident happened few weeks ago. Bucky had a flashback and he tried to attack Natasha twisting her arm. Steve literally saved her. And Bucky apologised like million times, even cooked meal for Natasha and bought her a pair of expensive shoes, new arrivals. It was so sweet, Natasha did not forgive him immediatey and he kept buying other gifts too.

 

“Then what? I know it – it is him, I knew it.”

 

“He said something he shouldn’t have and I think he is sad too.”

 

“May I ask what?”

 

“Go to bed Stark.”

 

“Ohh now you call me Stark. He must really said something to put you off.”

 

“Something like that. Look Tony, I don’t want to.”

 

“Okay. No pressure. But remember I’m always here for you.”

 

“Okay. Now seriously, go to bed. And I’m coming in a few.”

 

 

 

 

////     \\\\\\\

 

 

 

 

 

**(May 2001)**

 

 

 

Her target was on the move and she had to keep up. Stealing a car was never hard like this. She was fighting against time. Took more seconds than usual for her to get in, then engine started, that was quick work. Her hands were sweating. Followed her target through,  drove around London. In downtown her target exited taxi and so did Natasha. Left the stolen car behind her, more work for police, not that she cared.

 

He was on the run and she runned too. But there was no way he could understand that he was being tracked. Natasha was extra attentive and that’s what made her successful. She could get lost in crowd easily, contrast of her look. Red hair and green eyes, hard to forget but also easy to disappear.

 

She knew she could do this.

 

She did million times before.

 

Than, out of nowhere her target was gone. Lost. Natasha looked around. People were passing through her. There were two nice boutiue shops, one drugstore, and two bars. One elegant, looked more modern, other was small and looked old. She knew her target and also where to select. So she entered thru old looking pub, “The Leaky Cauldron”.

 

Inside pub, everyone – kind of because there was so many people in such a small pub – later Natasha looked around and did not seemed small. There was a song she did not know, playing loud, but people laughing and cheering were louder. Natasha supposed there was a game tonight but none of the people were dressed as – actually people dressed horrible.

 

Natasha had a little fashion sense, as much as HYDRA would let her, always liked black colour and liked grunge style too. This was something else. Could she had entered into an early Halloween celebration?

 

Men and women talking loud and nothing clear, music also loud, Natasha began searching. That man entered this pub! She was sure.

 

Back door of the pub, Natasha hoped a garden but there was only walls. A brick wall, to be more accurate. Weird. Very very unusual. Maybe there was a secret passing and one of the bricks was special?? No way.

 

She re entered the pub but also a pair of eyes on her. She knew the feeling. Turning her back, saw a man with glasses, black hair, brown eyes, but dressed in casual not weird things. And he was probably 40 45.

 

“Oh madam I’m so sorry. I thought you are someone else.”

 

“Uh?”

 

“You are really – really – sorry.”

 

Natasha smiled to man, he looked sincerely sorry and confused. “Not a problem. Actually, excuse me? What sport event is going on? Or did I crush a secret party?”

 

“Uhmm what? Sports? No no. But there is a party.

 

Wait, you did not hear?”

 

Natasha smiled again, making her eyes bigger, trying to look sympathic. An 19 year old, just asking an address. “Hear what? I am actually looking for a friends party-“

 

“But how did you enter this place?”

 

“How I entered? The door over there.”

 

Now the man was really looking confused. His eyes studied her. “Is the Hogwarts name... familiar to you?”

 

Natasha laughed. “I think I’m lost, sir. Thanks for cue.” She had to get out fast, the name he just said probably was a secret-party code to prevent an outsider, and she was outsider.

 

Her mission failed completely. Good job, thanks to the man with round glasses.

 

“We are celebrating Voldemort’s defeat, he is gone!” the man yelled behind. Natasha run faster, and stopped when she arrived to a bus station. Crazy man’s last words would not get out of her mind.

 

 

 

////     \\\\\\\

 

 

 

**(Present)**

 

 

 

 

Natasha came to bed 2 minutes after, Tony was not sleep still. Natasha sat down to bed and removed the hair clip, her hair was pulled as pony tail. “One of the crazy things I learned about you, is you are natural born red head.”

 

“Hmmm.”

 

“Yes, truly. I don’t know why but I felt like I had to say this aloud.”

 

“Good. You complimenting me is really a booster.”

 

“Really?”

 

“No. I’m just being silly.”

 

She smiled, Tony was confused. He pulled the covers so Natasha would get in. And she did.

 

“We should adopt a dog.” she muttered.

 

“You mean as... co parent? Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, it’s been on my head since sometime.” is was true. Natasha loved animals but Tony was not a cat person. This had been proved in Fury's office some years ago. There was a cat named Goose and Tony just did not it even a bit. 

 

“Of course, we could adopt one. In fact, I like dogs.”

 

“And... that one is stupid, I don’t know?” Natasha seemed insecure in a moment and Tony felt like he should ‘boost’ her again.

 

“Things you tell me or ask me are never stupid, love. Go on. Tell me what’s bothering you –“

 

“Is the name ‘Hogwarts’.. familiar to you?”

 

“No. Is it for our dog’s name? Because it’s horrible.”

 

“Yeah. I thought so too.”

 

 

 

 

////     \\\\\\\

 

 

 

 

**(May 2001)**

 

“Let me get this straight, Potter.” Said inspector Arthur Weasley, his son Percy Weasley, and Aurors Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy and Nymphadora Tonks, were talking to James Potter, upstairs Leaky Cauldron.

 

“A muggle entered this place and she asked a sports party?”

 

“So she is not a muggle.” Draco stated. “Muggles cannot see our bar”

 

“But she was muggle. And never heard Hogwarts name. Voldemort, either.”

 

“What did she do when you said?” Tonks asked.

 

“She left in panic.”

 

“Come on I don’t see a reason to panic. She probably though we were a secret satanistic organisation and scared we would skin her alive. The end.” Percy stated calmly. His father was shocked. “You know it is not good idea to hang out in so much Amsterdam. Who knows what else you do.”

 

“Relax dad. We have a band, we make music!”

 

“Anyting else, I agree with Percy.” Draco said. “It is a small case Potter.”

 

“But how a muggle could find this place? It is impossible!”

 

“We will re check the spells Potter, please relax” Tonks answered.

 

Neville was unusually quiet. “What’s on your mind, Longbottom? You are the number one wizard this week.”

 

“Feels like I have always been” dryly.

 

“What do you think?”

 

“I agree with James. She is not muggle.”

 

There was silence. “Okay if she appears again, I will put against protection spells, if she is muggle, no problem, if she is ‘a memory lost wizard’, my spell will know this and immobilize her until we arrive.” Tonks said.

 

“Immobilize? To what?” Potter asked.

 

“To get her the necessary treatment.”

 

“Oh okay.” Potter said. But he did not looked relaxed even a bit.

 

“Do not worry we will find what happened.”

 

 

 

 

Young wizards returned to the festivals, Diagon Alley was a celebrate place and it was ongoing since two weeks.

 

James Potter looked thru window with many questions in his head.

 

“A red head with green eyes, is ready to blow your mind, James? Really?”

 

He turned, taking off glasses to clean, but eyes watery.

 

“For a second I though it’s Lily.”

 

“She is in Canada, you know it. Married, with two sons. Why also you don’t continue your life?”

 

“If even I do feel like this after 18 years, Lily... I don’t think she continues to her life too.”

 

“Ohhh... that.”

 

“It’s just... For a minute maybe, it was so fitting. A girl comes home years later-“

 

“James, wait stop. You wouldn’t know. Just a coincidence. It’s very very normal. Stop tormenting yourself. What happened is happened. Everyone searched for her in the past, there was nothing. Do not try to call Lily too. It will make her panic.”

 

“What if I’m right Arthur?”

 

“Then... If she comes here again, we will know.”

 

 

 

 

////     \\\\\\\

 

 

 

 

end of chapter 5


	6. Regrets

**CHAPTER 6**

 

**(April 1982)**

 

 

Engagement ceremony got cancelled because of heavy political distress. Lord Voldemort was gone and just like Lily feared, people were looking for ex-Death Eaters around the corners, outside London. Things went south dramatically, Lucius got sent to Azkaban, among other close ones to Voldemort. Funny thing is, investigation was runned by James Potter.

 

////     \\\\\\\

 

 

 

Big Investigation just started and wizards were collecting all the info they got from others. James was more interested in the ‘Snape’ file. He was going to arrest that son of a bitch and send him to Azkaban and probably ask Lily for forgiveness and try win her heart. Last two years been a hell and since 3 4 months he was burning with the heart ache.

 

He had to find a way to make it up with Lily no matter how long it takes.

 

Even if she did not accept him, he would try again and again. This behavior made him feel like he was obsessed with her, and he felt sick. But according to Sirius, he wasn’t a maniac or pervert.

 

“Oh James, you are just trying to win your woman back, right? If she says no, it’s her lose.”

 

Except, James was losing either way.

 

That’s how he hired an agent to track her.

 

During the investgation some Death Eaters were in cells in Ministry of Magic. If James was a director or something he would order the Dementors and order the kiss. But no, they had to wait in cells until the court time.

 

Severus Snape also brought up. And Lily was also brought.

 

“You know you have no right to do this!”

 

“Hey hey what is this noise over here? Hey Evans, what brings you here?”

 

“And you still ask? Aren’t you ashamed even? Severus was cleared up already.”

 

“No he is going to court as Ministry of Magic ordered.”

 

“You just never stop right? This is a personal vendetta. Just because we are getting married and happly living – you cannot accept that I’m moving on right?”

 

Lily said all these words on one breath, all her thoughts rising up. James smiled but it wasn’t a winner smile, hoping Lily to notice, because she is the only person ever in his life who understood James completely.

 

 “I accepted your choices long time ago Lily. It’s now between me and Snape. I am not denying my attitude towards him but you and I – how could I ever hate you?”

 

He was at least expecting a smile or a softer look but Lily stared looking at his face, unable to read.

 

“God, you are sick! Are you – did you put him in prison – just because you don’t like him?”

 

“Well, he is not in prison right now. But that’s where he deserves to be.”

 

Lily turned her back and walked to the hallway exit. James looked behing, stayed without moving. Oh he had to think a new strategy. Did she really love Snape? Come on, it is impossible. Lily could never – are they really getting married?

 

 

////     \\\\\\\

 

 

“Is this muggle born Evans really going to get married to Snape, please can you check?”

 

“Not even a good morning to your best friend? And since when you call her ‘Evans’?”

 

“Since she indicated I’m sick person who put Snape into cells for my personal fight.”

 

Sirius laughed. “But you did.”

 

“He is a death eater and he deserves punishment. I put a man behing her, he is really good and takes all information on her. Keeps her safe too.”

 

“An agent?”

 

“Kind of. He is trustworthy. And also came.” Because door knocked, and opened. A tall red head man came in, his hair and coat wet.

 

“Oh my it is raining cats and dogs! And Potter, the witness Evans really likes Muggle transport and long walks. Especially when it is raining.”

 

“Ahh that. Yes she likes nature. You got anything Arthur?”

 

“Nothing much. She keeps low. I think she and Snape talked before if he ever gets caught. Never visits wizard places, because they all know her well, and her fiance.”

 

“Smart girl, I knew she would.”

 

“You were friends right? That’s why you want her safe.”

 

“I really do care her. This dog face can bleed all over, I don’t care” he points Sirius. “but she gets hurt, I will be hurt more.”

 

“And I thought you were my brother”

 

“Ahaha guys, you arefunny. Anyways, yeah, she does nothing much. London city center, baby clothing shops, hey Potter, did you know about animal onesies existed? I really loved-”

 

“Wait what she is going?”

 

“Where. Baby clothing shops. She is pregnant. I know the signs naturally, I understood way long she visited those.”

 

James looked so lost, Sirius got worried.

 

“Oh okay yes, thank you Arthur. You are a savior.”

 

“Really? What did I do?”

 

“She is just very important to us, like a sister. Okay see you.”

 

“See you guys, be careful.”

 

After Arthur left, James tried to get up but collapsed, Sirius held him and moved him to chair.

 

“Oh god.” And James started crying.

 

“What is she is having a child? Nothing changes.  Cheer up brother. After you put him into Azkaban, everything will be okay.”

 

“Her child will hate me.”

 

“No no no no. You are just doing your work you hear me. Listen mate, that’s what we gonna do.”

 

Sirius explained his brilliant plan. It wasn’t smart like saving the world. But it was their only plan.

 

“On court day you will pretend like you don’t know anything about this condition, you keep hating on Snape.. Hate him. But not Lily. Evidences are clear. If the court finds him not guilty, or not, her child will not hate you because YOU are you, not court. You just find evidences.”

 

“Lily is really stubborn.”

 

“Ignore Lily okay? Act like you don’t care anything. Do not go and congratulate her directly it would be stupid. And she will never trust Arthur.”

 

“I just want her back.”

 

“And you will get not one but two. Cheers. Snape to prison, Lily, back to you.”

 

 

////     \\\\\\\

 

 

They also searched for Severus, looking for spells or paperwork, anything could link Severus to Voldemort. Now their tattoo was gone, no one ever knew who was a Death Eater. James knew Severus was one of them but he could not prove. So Severus went back to home, to his family.

 

“THIS IS NOT OVER HERE SNAPE!” James yelled from their back but his heart sunk at the image of Lily hugging Severus. His girl now belonged to someone he hate. Of course he was going to order the arresting of Snape.

 

But Sirius’s plan did not work. Lily was going to get married to Snape and there is nothing James could do.

 

But he could never hate Lily, and her unborn child, James knew it was himself who pushed her away. A late, very regretful thought, but true. His only wish was, this child would never grow up just like Snape. That would be horrible fate for any child.

 

But inside Snape house, nothing but bright, joyful, happy moments. Two people already uniting their lives and a new baby news made happy couple excited.

 

“Sev, should we go to muggle doctor or wizard doctor?”

 

“Which is you are more okay?”

 

“Uh I don’t really know. I never got sick as a infant.”

 

“Oh really? Wow. Our baby better inherit your genes.”

 

Lily decided to visit both. But wizard doctors were only delivering babies, they could do nothing for fetuses. “But if you visit oracles, which I recommend Madam Bonasera, they even tell you your future babies. Hundred per cent true!” said someone and Lily was shocked.She could never trust oracles because this was so unrational. Severus understood her concerns and later they visited muggle doctors. Turns out they a lot trustable.

 

“Your baby seems growing well, at week 7 and according to my data I expect it to be born between October 20 and November 5.”

 

Once they were outside, Severus said “honestly, muggle doctors are better.”

 

“Yeah they were. What I look is more rationality. Oracles only tell the possibilities, right?”

 

“But some of them really say true.”

 

“Hey, is that – Severus, if you are interested go visit you just tell me.”

 

“Hey not that – okay you got me.”

 

They laughed both. “Okay then we go. Last few weeks been hellish, I really need some good joke to hear.” Lily said.

 

“Darling, please don’t think it as a game. Oracles, seers predictors... they really tell right.”

 

Severus stopped a minute. Should he tell the memory that been haunting him from his old Death Eater days, a prophecy from 4 years ago? If he did his search better, before telling Lord Voldemort about the prophecy, maybe he could stop the killing of Longbottom family. But things were said and things cannot be undone. So he just smiled and told Lily nothing.

 

As they made into Oracle’s office, more looked like a coffee shop, Madam Bonasera really knew how to entertain customers. Lily breathed the smell in, now she couldn’t drink any.

 

“Is it okay if I only speak to the mother? This is how I work usually, so pardon me.”

 

“Oh no. It’s okay. Darling, I’m outside.” So Severus closed the door.

 

“Lily! What a sweet name.”

 

Lily smiled. Her idea was different about her, but she was just an old lady in casual clothes. Looked nothing like she imagined.

 

“I saw your daughter three days ago.”

 

Lily blinked. “What?”

 

“Your daughter. You are pregnant to her.”

 

“Wow that’s. Great.”

 

“Such a beautiful life. It’s so hard to survive, but she will.”

 

“I beg your pardon? What do you mean by survive? Will my pregnancy be difficult...”

 

“No, not your pregnancy. Her future holds a great power, I see, but she will get that later. She is going to make sacrifices to be able to get that. I am afraid happiness is far away for her.”

 

Lily, absolutely dumb founded.

 

“She will look like you.”

 

“Why are you talking like this? Why cause me this p-pain?”

 

“Sweetie, who did told you that people like us only falsificate stories and play with your mind? This is I am saying, is the possiblest outcome I see. But future hold surprises, things could change. What I am saying might loss its importance. Please don’t cry Lily.”

 

 “Is there a way to change fate, I want to change this.” Lily spoke, once she gained her voice, strong and sure.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“My child deserves a better future. My daughter. I want to change her fate.

 

My fiance is having hard times. I am graduating next month. Getting married in summer. Later we will buy a new house. I should have done better, right? I mean, we are going to be with her all the time! We will raise her and make sure she is okay, she is loved. Ple-please tell me there is a way – there has to be a way.”

 

“I am sorry. Of course there are ways but I recommend none.”

 

“None?”

 

“Yes sweetie. Because even if you change future, you can’t change destiny. One way or another, your daughter will have this greatest power.”

 

“Either if you reccommend or not, I want to make it better. Please.”

 

“If I told you something else, for example someone who will defeat a great threat, would you still change their fate? Would you risk the ongoing threat ? Because my dear, it still valid. And time passes.”

 

“Wait. You are not just unborn baby oracle. You mean something else. Is Vo-“

 

“If we enter this conversation, what we would talk is possibilities.”

 

Lily took a breat and asked again.

 

“I want to risk it. I should be offering everything I have to my child. Do you see a disease in her future? I will do everything in my power to prevent this. And since you mentioned the possibilities, I understand there are ways to prevent.”

 

Madam Bonasera smiled, this time genuinely.

 

“My smart girl. You really are something else.”

 

She took a little bottle from her bag and a small yellow liquid inside.

 

“I have something just like your case. But... if you drink this your magic will be gone and so your child. You will have no magic. Since it is taken away, your child will be free of... conseuences. Magic can be used for both good and evil. Her magic would not be used for evil.”

 

Lily began crying. “Uhmm... We are wizards, how I could do that to my child? It is the greatest lucky thing ever happened to me. I met my love, through magic. Went to a greatest school, had lovely friends. Will she be lacking this great things in life?”

 

“Of course she might not. But I see... not good my child.”

 

“You should be careful about one more thing.” Lily looked at her again. “Names. Names are important. I just wanted to remind that.”

 

As Lily exited the room Severus quickly came by. But his smiley face dropped.

 

“How was it, what happened. You are white as a ghost!”

 

“I am fine, just – a bit shaken. Will tell you at home. But two things Sev. One, it’s a girl –“ his face lit up, but Lily sadly had to add more “-and two. We are moving out from England. Alright?”

 

“Whatever you want.”

////     \\\\\\\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters in 2 days.


End file.
